


Sky

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Prince Finn, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: She had never seen Finn wear such a light color before.





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to continue my Prince Finn AU! Happy Finnrey Friday!

Rey watches Finn and Master Skywalker meditate as she tests the reflection pond’s PH level. She hopes that her movements aren’t being a distraction, but to be honest Finn is kind of distracting her from her own duties.

Even though Master Skywalker is kind enough to offer Finn lessons to help him with his Force sensitivity, Finn’s duties as the heir to the throne means he cannot get the same level of education that the students at Skywalker’s school receive. The best Finn can hope for is to learn to control his abilities and learn lessons full of good advice that can serve him for when he becomes king.

But now, Finn is happy pretending he is meditating and opts to open one eye and slyly smile at Rey when she notices that he knows that she is staring at him.

It was kind of hard not to. Not when he is wearing _that._

 _That_ being a tunic of a light shimmery material that is the same blue shade as the sky. She had never seen Finn wear such a light color before – usually opting for warmer colors for special occasions or darker, conservative shades of blue and purple. The contrast of his dark skin and the light fabric is mesmerizing and Rey keeps looking up from her testing just to stare. Finn looks like a fairy tale prince here.

What’s more – she really wants to touch the material of the tunic and find out if it feels as silky and delicate as it looks.

“The Force is always greater than one’s humanity,” Skywalker utters during the meditation. He grins a little, like he knows that Finn isn’t putting his complete focus on the lesson.

Finn startles and takes on a more serious look and goes back to meditating. Master Skywalker had also offered to train Rey shortly after Han and Leia took her in. He sensed a great gift in her and told her that the Jedi Order would offer her a place in the world if she was still looking.

She looked up at the sky as she politely refused his offer, thinking of how vast the galaxy was. Before she left Jakku for good, Rey had never realized how large it was. It had been a revelation to her.

And being a Jedi didn’t appeal to her that much. Maybe in a different life where she knew her family and her existence didn’t revolve solely around surviving the job of being a galactic peacekeeper might have felt right to her, but Rey just wanted to live her life as she pleased. She had earned it.

“I sense that my place in the world is elsewhere. I’ll find it someday,” she said.

Skywalker looked surprised at her response but did not push the thought further. “No wonder my sister likes you,” he commented.

Rey knows that there were an infinite amount of paths she could have followed, however, the one she chose for herself brought her to a job she loved and a man she loved even more. She could have stayed on Jakku forever or joined the Jedi or learned to be a mechanic, but she chose this path.

She is under this world’s sky because she chose the path she wanted to follow.

“The Galaxy is greater than humanity,” Skywalker continues in the meditation.

In his work, Finn seems to take that lesson to heart. He still has a lot to learn before he becomes king, but Finn’s intentions are always in the right place. Rey often reminds him that even as a prince, he is just one person. He can’t take on every burden of every world by himself.

Rey loves him for trying to do just that.

They are an odd pair and their relationship is still so new. Finn puts everyone before himself and Rey sometimes can be selfish because she forgets that she is not the only person in the world like it sometimes felt on Jakku. They balance each other out.

When Finn and Master Skywalker finish with their lesson, they stand up. Finn has to go straight to one of those luncheons he hates, but he still meets her eyes and winks.

He’ll find her later.

But it is Master Skywalker who approaches her. Her testing is done, and she is putting away the kit before moving on to something else.

“Have you found your place yet?” he asks her. There is no tone of mocking in his voice, no disdain for her career of choice. He is not angry with her for not choosing the path of the Jedi. Instead, he is merely curious.

Glancing once more at the shimmer of sky blue that has just about slipped out of sight, she makes a mental note to ask Finn to wear the tunic more often.

She gives the Jedi a smile. “I think so.”


End file.
